The handling of data is becoming increasingly important both from privacy standpoints as well as general cybersecurity reasons. The upcoming EU General Data Protection Regulation (EU-GDPR) is an example of such increased focus on data handling that has sparked significant software/computer system development activity with the goal of establishing GDRP compliance. Such activity is largely driven by the enormous administrative fines the GDPR provides for violations.